With improvements in display technology, flat panel display devices for computers have become more commonplace in office environments and are finding greater application to televisions and video monitors.
Typically, such devices have used cabinets and housings which are generally similar to those used for CRT monitors, although of course with a much shallower profile.
In particular, such cabinets have comprised fixed connectors for connecting any necessary cables (eg power cables, video input and possibly touch screen cables) to the device. Whilst fixed connectors are generally satisfactory for CRT displays, their use with flat panel displays can exhibit certain inconveniences or can detract from the space advantages associated with the use of a flat panel.
Known flat panel devices have generally used one of two arrangements for the connectors. In a first arrangement the connectors lie in a plane parallel to the display screen, usually facing downwards so that cables have to be urged in a upwards direction to engage the connectors. Alternatively, connectors have been arranged to the rear of the display device facing backwards so that cables have to be urged in a direction perpendicular to the display surface to be engaged.
With the former arrangement with the connectors facing downwards it can be very awkward to connect cables to the monitor because of reduced clearance between a horizontal surface on which the monitor may be standing. Generally, the user is obliged to lay down the cabinet to connect the cables. This means that the flat panel front surface comes into contact with the desktop surface. For LCD flat panels, it has been found that this action can generate scratches and other damage to the polarizer layer of the LCD panel. With the latter arrangement the cables and their plugs take up space and can be inconvenient in some applications, for instance if the device is to be wall mounted.
This invention is intended to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and provide an improved cabling arrangement for flat panel displays.